Happy Birthday, Pretty Girl
by Sakmira
Summary: Brooke has never been fully able to let go of Lucas and stop loving him. All because of that one day, so long ago. AU. Brucas.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH, nor do I own the rights to the song 'Norwegian Wood' by The Beatles. So don't sue me, Mr. Paul McCartney, you have more money than I will ever have.

**A/N:** Birthday fic for my lovely friend, Shabnaj!

This takes place in season 5, with a couple of changes. Lucas and Peyton never got together in season 4 and Peyton never fell for Lucas all over again. Brooke broke up with Lucas because of trust issues.

And for the sake of this fic, Brooke's birthday is in February.

Hope you enjoy it, sweetness!

* * *

If one more thing was going to go wrong, Brooke was going to scream and start throwing things out the window.

New York fashion week was coming up and Brooke's designs had mysteriously vanished over night.

She did not need this at the moment, especially since it was her birthday.

"Millie! How could the clothes just have DISAPPEARED?"

"I don't know Brooke! I am so so SO sorry!"

Brooke sat down in her office chair and buried her face in her palms. Yep, so did not need this. "Sorry?! Do you not understand what this means?! This is a disaster!!! Oh my God, I'm going to go bankrupt and start selling clothes at some cheap mall."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic, Brooke. It doesn't suit you."

Brooke's head snapped up. _Bitchtoria._

"Maria, could you please step out for a second so I can have a word with my daughter?"

"My name is _Millicent."_

"_C_hop chop honey. I don't have all day."

Millicent growled as she walked out of Brooke's office.

Brooke frowned.

"I don't appreciate the way you treat my employees, mother."

"Oh don't call me 'mother', makes me feel so old. Listen, I came to say that-"

"Fine, _Victoria,_ this is NOT the time to come and degrade and humiliate me!"

"_That _the clothes aren't missing, I just stored them in a basement only I and Gerard know of."

"What?! You couldn't have told me that?! And _Gerard_? The MAKEUP artist?!"

"What can I say, he knows how to keep a secret."

"WHY would you hide the clothes?!"

"You know you have enemies who want to sabotage your work, don't be stupid Brooke."

"Un-FREAKING-believable!"

"Now, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Go get a mani and a pedi, you look like hell."

Brooke took a deep breath to calm herself down. _Remember Brooke, murder is illegal in this country_.

"I cannot and I will not go and take a day off! There is too much to here and-"

"As your partner, I order you to take the rest of the day off."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can, and if you stay, I will be breathing down your neck all day long and I _know_ how much you'll appreciate that."

Brooke took yet another deep breath. _Illegal! It's illegal! _She narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go" Brooke said, grabbed her purse and stomped her way out.

"Oh and, here." Victoria said as she stopped Brooke and handed a little red package.

"The postman told me to hand it to you. It's absurd how people seem to think that I'm your servant around here."

"Who is it from?" Brooke asked.

"How would I know? Now shoo. Oh and, honey?"

"_What?!" _Brooke hissed, no longer able to hide her aggression towards her mother. Not that she was doing a good job in the first place.

"Don't stomp. It's not very graceful."

_Maybe I can make it look like an accident.  


* * *

_

Brooke's birthday was never something she looked forward to. Not because she felt that she was getting old, no, it was because it was that day she had decided to end it with Lucas and every year, she was reminded of the painful memory.

No matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to get over him completely.

Brooke shut her eyes as she was recalling the break up. Lucas had surprised her by making her a birthday dinner and a disastrous attempt of a birthday cake. She had laughed at gooey mess that was supposed to be chocolate cake and praised Lucas on the dinner, even though it was only mediocre. It was the thought that counted. The fact that Lucas loved her enough to do all of that, was more than enough. What made her decide to break up with Lucas was when he said he got help with the dinner.

–

"_Well, this was awful." Lucas said, as he was scraping the chocolate cake into the trash bin. _

_Brooke laughed. "No, not at all! I loved it Luke, it was perfect."_

"_You'd think it would be a better outcome, considering I had help."_

"_Help?"_

"_Yeah, Peyton came over and helped me out."_

_Instead of laughing at how two people couldn't bake a decent cake, all that was going through Brooke's head was what Lucas and Peyton could have possible been doing while she was away. Flashes of both of them kissing appeared in her head, and she decided she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't stay together with a man she couldn't trust. It was too much for her. _

"_Luke...I-"_

–

"We're here Ms. Davis." Brooke's driver said.

Brooke was startled at the sudden interruption and looked around. She was home.

"Ah. Right. Thanks Terry." She said and stepped out of the car.

Brooke shivered when the cold air hit her. _God I hate winter. _She thought.

Brooke reached the front door to her apartment building, when she was greeted by the building's guard, Steve.

"Hello Ms. Davis."

She smiled. "Hey Steve. How many times do I have to tell you? It's Brooke, Ms. Davis makes me feel so old." Brooke shuddered when she realized how much she sounded like her mother.

Steve chuckled. "Very well then, Ms. Brooke."

"Much better." She grinned.

"I see you got a package there."

"Yeah, my moth- Victoria delivered it to me. I wonder who it's from."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's wonderful."

"Mm, yeah."

"Oh, some man told me to give this to you." Steve said and gave Brooke a cassette player.

She looked at Steve with a questioning look. He shrugged, with a semi grin plastered on his face.

"Have a good evening Ms. Brooke. And happy birthday."

Brooke's jaw dropped. "How did you know that-"

"A little birdie told me." He said and winked.

Brooke patted him on the shoulder and went inside. Once she was in the elevator, she opened the package.

Inside it, there was a note that said:

_**To the girl behind the red door. **_

Brooke's heart stopped. _It couldn't be..."_

Beneath the note, there was a cassette. She took the cassette and put it in the player. A familiar tune began to play.

**I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me...**

She stepped out of the elevator and saw a little red note lying on the floor. The note read:

_**I knew you wouldn't wait until you got inside your apartment to open the package. **_

Brooke stopped. Who was this person? She began walking again and saw another note.

**She showed me her room, isn't it good Norwegian wood?**

_**This used to be your favorite song. I never forgot that. **_

Brooke shook her head. _This can't be happening. _She thought.

Who was playing this cruel joke on her?

**She asked me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere,**

Brooke found another note.

_**I came back to tell you...**_

Another note was lying in front of it.

_**...That I love you...**_

Brooke ran to her door, when she saw that there was a little red note attached to it.

She ripped it from the door and it said:

_**...And I miss you. **_

Brooke stepped backwards and fell on to the floor. _This isn't possible, this isn't possible, this isn't possible. _She recited, over and over in her head, as she was quietly sobbing in her palms.

**And when I awoke, I was alone, this bird had flown.**

When Brooke had broken up with Lucas, he had stormed out, gotten into his car and driven away.

Since the roads were slippery because of the ice, he had tried to drive as carefully as he could.

A girl wanted to cross the street but slipped on the ice and didn't notice the car that was coming towards her.

**So I lit a fire,**

Lucas noticed the girl and he successfully managed to stir the car away from her. Unfortunately, he hit a car and was severely wounded.

The girl ran away, too scared to do anything.

**Isn't it good,**

Because of the trauma Lucas' body was put through, it was unable to heal itself.

That was the day, Lucas got to meet his maker.

**Norwegian wood?**

That was the day...Lucas Scott died.

_**Happy birthday...Pretty girl.**_

* * *

**A/N: OMG Shabbie, I hope I haven't depressed you or anything! I wanted to write a fluffy ending but for the life of me, I couldn't!**

**A couple of things to explain...Lucas kind of uhm, possessed someone else's body, that's how he disguised as a postman and gave Victoria the package, that's how he gave the guard the cassette player and that's how he made those notes.**

Anyway! Happy birthday Shab! Love you!


End file.
